Sigma
Sigma (or known as Emily Kaldwin after the events of Hyruilan Chronicles) is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, she is the last heir to the Kaldwin family, she was used in The Moonlight bridge battle along with Lucas Belforma and she acts as the seal that binds P.J. Belforma to Death. History Sigma was a young girl who was born to House Kaldwin in Hyrule, like with many other houses that fell out of faith with the Hylian Royal Family, the Kaldwin Clan were planning on preforming a rebellion against the Royal Family, but they were defeated in a skirmish known as the 'Battle of the Great Hylian Bridge' by the Belforma Family. After the destruction of the family and their whole bloodline wiped out, Sigma was the last Kaldwin and became known as the lost heir to the family, what happened to her was that she as taken to the Northern Hylian Labs near Zavert and was tested on to become their new killing machine, but she was saved by Lucas Belforma who adopted the young girl and took her under his wing to be his new student, he trained her in the Belforma way of the sword, when she was seven she was saved by the young P.J. Belforma at the Moonlight Bridge incident where he attacked Death after he struck her down. After Death was contained she preformed the arte along with Lucas to seal it inside of P.J. which caused Lucas Belforma to die, he intrusted her with the scroll of the Seven sages and to flee with it, she appears in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The First Strike~ but only as a small cameo as she is seen in front of Squad Niren during the battle with a group of Sol Knights, when she sees P.J., she instantly flees from the group and P.J.gives chase only to lose her. Personality For the most part Sigma has no emotions and rarely speaks at all, this leads the party to believe that she's mute, when she meets Sophie for the first time that's when she starts to speak more towards the party but still has her tacturn personality. Towards the end of the game she becomes more open and often smiles and talks more to the party in skits and in cutscenes. Plot Sigma first appears to the party and classifies P.J. as 'Death' and begins to attack him and the party, after defeating both Connor and Lucas she attacks Jessie and this causes him to activate 'Three Coffin' mode with Death, but even though he uses full strength he is defeated by Sigma who prepares to execute him but Zelda attacks with the spell 'Photon' and succesfully incapcitates Sigma. After finding out that she was put under the 'Illusion Spell' Zelda frees her from it and she explains that she is looking for P.J. and says that she will protect him no matter the cost. Relationships *P.J. Belforma: Since Sigma is on a mission to protect him, she often invades his personal space which causes P.J. to back away from her, but as the story continues and she finds her own reason for living and since he showed her that she can live even after completing her misson, even after finding out that it was his family that wiped out her own family, she held no ill feelings towards him because he seemed different to the rest of his family. Sigma would later develop feelings for the boy. *Zelda Lanvaldear: Sigma's and Zelda's relationship would evantually reach the rank of only 'Friends' but since Zelda would show hints of jelousy when Sigma would stay close to P.J., but Zelda got over it when she realized that Sigma also protected her when she was attacked by the Dead Hand and the two became friends, this caused both P.J. and Zelda to call her Emily Kaldwin after the family she was taken from. Gallery Moe 129314 sample.jpg BRS official picture.jpg Brs main.png|Sigma's new Mystic Arte cut-in, in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The Ultimate Collectors Edition~ 423280 298409746890814 173926936005763 795814 131983735 n.jpg|Sigma's Mystic Arte; Crimson Destruction cut-in Trivia *Sigma is Based off Black Rock Shooter. *Sigma shares her real name with Emily Kaldwin from Dishonored. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Category:Original Characters Category:Characters